My Life as a Smasher
by SuperSmashDemigodNinjaKnight
Summary: Lucina is a newcomer in Smash. She intends to make it the best time she can at the Mansion, but will she and her best friend Robin make it through the craziness of the Mansion? Follow Lucina through friendships, enemies, and maybe...a crush?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is my first fic ever, so I hope it goes okay...and hope you like it. This is a ship I came up with and have never seen in a fic before (I read LOTS), and here's a hint- it's not LucinaxPit or LucinaxDark Pit! *DUN DUN DUUUUUN!***

CHAPTER ONE

"Everyone, please welcome our next new Smasher… Lucina!"

Whoops, cheers, and hollers were heard loud and clear throughout the auditorium.

For _me_.

As I walk up to the podium to say a few words, I take in my surroundings. There are people everywhere—Smashers, Assists, even people who aren't even going through the tournament—and the room is beautiful. There are high ceilings, Roman architecture, and it's just so extravagant.

Finally, I reach the highest part of the area. The long awaited podium. I climb the few stairs to reach the top.

The view from up there is breathtaking. I can see every single person in here, from Bowser to Zelda. There are even more people than I thought. I mean, I thought there was going to be a ton of people, but this is… I don't even think _Robin_ could think of this many. I am jerked from my thoughts when Master Hand finishes introducing me.

"This princess of Ylisse is a skilled swordswoman with her Falchion, and is not afraid to give it all she's got!"

Even more cheering was sounded. It was a great feeling. I smiled to everyone. I hoped I looked approachable and not super super serious, just because I wanted to make some friends and meet people. But now, I have to say some words.

"Hello, everyone!" I start, "It is an honor to be here among you all, and I can't wait to meet each and every one of you. I am looking forward to fighting with you in matches, fighting with or against me. This year of Smash will be one to remember! Thank you!" I end and beam at my audience. It gets ten times louder than the past times I've got applause and cheering, but that may be because my good friend Robin is screaming really, really loud even for a girl. She was introduced as 'the magician tactician who performs powerful magic and skilled swordplay' before me, and I suppose I had done the same to her. I sit down in my seat next to her.

"By the gods, there are so many Smashers here," She says. "I'm really excited about learning their strategies in battle."

"Same here," I agree. A few more intros go by, including Wii Fit Trainers' and PAC-mans'. The next one catches my attention slightly. I glance towards the stage and see an angel teen looking two years younger than me approaching the podium. He looks angry about something, but I can't tell exactly. He's got black hair and a black tunic with a purple gem. He also has a golden laurel crown in his hair. His dark wings are a bit low, almost nonchalantly.

"Please welcome yet another new Smasher: Dark Pit!" Master Hand calls out the dark angels' name. "This angel was created during one of Pits' many missions. He was going to destroy the Mirror of Truth so Medusa couldn't use it for her own evil deeds. Pit succeeded, but then something unexpected happened—an opposite copy of himself was created as the mirror broke. This was Dark Pit, servant of himself at the time. Surprisingly, he has helped Pit in the past a few times, and is finally here to make his Smasher debut! Here's… Dark Pit!" Master Hand finally finishes. Unexpectedly, there's a TON of loud cheers and clapping. Dark Pit's still walking up (it's a long walk to the podium), and as he does, he facepalms and mouths, _who the hell wrote that _to no one in particular. He makes it to the podium though, and my, and everyone else's, eyes are on him. He looks straight-faced at the audience though.

"Hey everyone," He starts and gives a nod. "Can't wait to start this thing and kicking butts again. Namely a few" —he glares at the back of the room— "but they know who they are. And, hopefully and for their own good, who's _better_." He smirks cockily and starts his way down the podium. A few claps are sounded, quiet and slow, but more follow and the room erupts into applause, Robins' & mine included. I feel a tap on my shoulder.

"So, what did you think of that?" Robin asks, but then she gives her answer. "I think it definitely grabbed everyone's attention."

"So do I," I agree, "but it might even have intimidated some fighters, like the younger ones." She nods in accord. The hour goes on, and soon enough, all of the intros are through. Master Hand returns to surprise the veterans.

"Some of you are assigned to the new Smashers to help unload their luggage from the limos. Lists are on this wall with who's with who." The Vets groan, but get up to go to the wall Master Hand had pointed too. Then he literally fades away. Us 'newbies' follow a bit after the Vets, because the wall ahead looked very chaotic. People were pushing through to see their names and who they were with, because who KNOWS how the Hands grouped us. For example, I could get WARIO. EWW. Once I was able to push through the crowed, I scanned the list for Robins' and my name. Robin was paired with… Fox McCloud. I was pretty sure he was one of the 12 original Smashers. I looked through to the next page for my name. Finally I spot it and gasp at who I'm with:

ROSALINA….PEACH

LUCINA…..IKE

SHULK…FALCO LOMBARDI

And so on.

But I was paired with the Radiant Hero of Legend, Ike himself.

I squeezed through the crowds to find Robin. Once I do, I pull her aside.

"So, who'd I get?" She asked.

"You got Fox McCloud, the leader of that space group." I answer. She nods.

"And you?"

"Well…" I avert my navy blue eyes, then look back to her soft brown ones. "I got Ike."

**And there's Chapter 1! Please review and I hope you liked it so far!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey it's me and I'm back. With chapter 2. *Cheering* Hope ya like this one!**

CHAPTER TWO

"Hey! Uh, Lucina! Over here!" Someone calls my name. I turn and see him.

Ike, the one and only Radiant Hero of Legend, and I'm about to meet him.

"Good luck Luci!" Robin wishes and she leaves to find Fox.

I take a deep breath.

_Okay, Luc,_ I tell myself_, not too shy, not too nervous. Act casual._

I walk over to the buff, indigo-haired, mercenary, hero swordsman. Once I reach him, I nod and say, "Um, hi. I'm Lucina,"

"I'm Ike, but you probably know that somehow," He says and rubs the back of his neck.

"The only reason I know is because there are legends about you and King Marth. Not together, but in separate adventures."

"So Marth's a king. Huh."

"Yes, he's the Hero-King to my people."

"What am I?"

"You're known as the Radiant Hero," I say.

"Wow… that sounds pret-ty great doesn't it?" He gives off a smirk and then winks. I can't help but laugh.

"Yes, I suppose it does. But so does Hero-King," I taunt.

"But mine's better, right? It sounds better than his, right?" He persists, a bit childishly. I raise an eyebrow slightly at this.

"What is it with you wanting to be better than King Marth so much?"

"Well…" He starts, "it's partly because he's all high and royal and I'm just… me, I guess." He sighs and looks down the rest of the way and walks a bit in front of me.

We reach the limos and he helps me with my bags. I don't let him go with his comment though.

"Ike, you're not just you. You're a hero. You've saved probably thousands of people. That makes you 'high' in my opinion. You don't necessarily have to be of royal descent to get all the glory. Just look at yourself—this is your second time in Smash, meaning people want you back. You have friends whose lives would be different without you. You're likable from what I've seen so far"—he snorts at this—"so don't beat down on yourself is what I'm saying, I guess. You're not just one of the crowd. You're _better_." I take a breath after my 'speech.' Ike looks stunned, and a light blush is on his face.

"I…" He starts, then closes his mouth and thinks for 3 seconds. "Th-thank you, Lucina. I—no one's ever really… said that to me before…I think I may have needed that…" He rubs the back of his neck again. _Nervous habit._ Hope I can remember that. His aqua eyes drift from me to the ground. Since I didn't get to before, I take a good look at Ike. He has a light brown, short-sleeved shirt on with a large piece of armor over his left shoulder. _Something tells me wearing that wasn't necessarily his idea._ His red cape looks slightly charred near the end. He also has a dark green headband around his head. The end of that is charred too. Part of his white pants are covered by big armor pieces over his forelegs. Behind those are brown boots. He has a large belt over most of his stomach with a smaller, gold belt over that. His eyes are a unique aqua color and he has slightly blown back looking indigo hair that looks a lot like a plain blue. This all goes through my head quickly, because I have to respond to Ike.

"You're welcome. Just don't say that, because you are probably much more than a mercenary to most people." I smile. He smiles too, and the rest of the time we load and unload bags there are only smiles.

Once we are finally done, Ike takes me to my new room, which is supposed to be next to Robins' (Of course) and Palutenas'. On the way, we strike up conversation.

"Hey, so what about you?" He asks me.

"What do you mean?"

"Like…" He thinks for a second, "favorite food, color, what you think of other Smashers so far. Y'know, that stuff."

"Oh! I guess I just usually don't get to talk about anything so…so…" I trail off, not able to find the right words.

"So un-battle related?"

"Yes, exactly." I try not to look beaten, but sigh.

"Well, now's your chance. You can talk about anything here," He smiles.

"Okay. So about me…" I start by saying my favorite color is green and my favorite thing to eat is roasted turkey. Ike politely interrupts me.

"So…it's NOT chicken?" He almost looks sad.

"Well, chicken aren't very popular in Ylisse, where I'm from." I explain.

"I could talk about chicken for DAYS, but I won't torture you with that—for now at least," He gives a playful smile, and I can't help but chuckle.

"Who's gotten 'tortured' then?"

"Well let's see…countless people…Marth, obviously, Pit, Meta Knight, Link, Kirby but then he joined me, Lucarios' was really dangerous but I succeeded, Samus, Peach, Olimar, Toon, Ness, Fox, Falco because it scares the crap outta him, and now many, many more because you new people came! Can't wait to see Dark Pits' face when—"

"By the Gods, Ike! That right there is torture by itself, and those poor, innocent souls…they must be scarred for life…" I joke, which surprises me. I'm not one to joke and I usually don't get jokes. I'm told I have a dry sense of humor, but Ike starts laughing, which makes me laugh. We finally reach my room though.

He opens the door for me and I step in with two of my bags in hand. I lay them on my bed and Ike hands me two more. We finish. Ike starts to leave, then stops.

"Hey, um… I just really actually want to say that…what you said back there…that really hit me hard. In a positive way I mean. So… really thank you, honestly. That helped a lot." He says, actually looking a bit serious.

"I'd do anything to help someone," I say, a small smile gracing my lips. He starts to smile too, and we just stay there for a second until Ike breaks the friendly but still slightly awkward silence.

"Oh! Hey, almost forgot—do you and your friend Robin want to sit at my table tonight? You guys are welcome to. I mean, if you want to…" Ike rubs the back of his neck a third time.

"Of course we'll be there! Thank you, Lord Ike."

"My pleasure, Princess," He bows dramatically, making me laugh. He leaves the room with a wink.

I unpack my belongings into my new wardrobe. The color of the walls are a pastel blue, and the few pieces of furniture are white. It's a lovely room, to be honest. I finally am done with unpacking and go to see Robin in the next room. I knock on her door, and I hear her say, "Come in, Luci."

Robins' room is a yellow color and it's also very nice. The furniture is a brown, but looks really good with the yellow.

"Hey, so what was the Radiant Hero like?" She asks me.

"Well, he was very nice. I though he was funny. We actually had a really good talk, because he kept comparing himself to King Marth and saying he was 'just him.' I think I might've really helped him. Oh, he also has a really weird thing for chicken and does occasional rants about it, which he calls 'torturing.' He's done this to 13 people, or maybe more. He's all-round a cool guy."

"Lucky. Fox was kind of weird around me, probably because he flies airships with lots of tech, and I do magic, which defies all his 'precious technology'."

"Darn. Well, I have good news for you then."

Her mood immediately changes. "Alright. What's up?"

"Ike invited us to his table for dinner!" I say excitedly. Robin gasps, also excited.

"Wow, really?! Gods, that's going to be great! We have a place to eat, and meet new people. Like maybe even…" She trails off in wonder.

"…The Hero-King…" I finish for her. I glance at the clock. 5:30PM. Dinner starts at 6:30.

"What should we do for an hour?" I ask Robin.

"Maybe we should explore the Mansion," She suggests. "It is very large after all."

"That's a good idea. Well, let's get lost," I say and Robin giggles. What is it with me and humor today? I never can make anyone laugh. I should try it more often. We head out of the room.

We locate the social room first, which is like a hangout. We enter, and we see that there aren't many people in there, due to dinner being soon. A dirty blonde guy clad in green turns when he sees us enter.

"Hey, aren't you Lucina and Robin? You're invited to our table, right? Ike did," He says.

"Um, yes, we are," I say. "You're Link, correct?"

"Correcto-mundo." He nods. Then I notice the weird stick in his hand.

"Uh…what is the stick for?" I ask.

"Oh, this?" He says and spins it, "This is used for a game called Pool. I was just about to teach Mega…Man…" He starts looking around wildly. "Where'd the little guy go?"

"We haven't seen him anywhere," Robin says. "Sorry Link."

"Nah, it's fine. It's just…he was literally right next to me."

"Well, hope you find him. We're going to check out more rooms," I say. "See you at dinner."

"Yeah, see ya," he says. We exit the room.

"Hope he finds Mega Man. That was weird if he was right next to him," Says Robin. I nod, and we continue on our way.

The next room we find is the game room. Robin peeks through the window and then lets me see. The room is loaded with all the younger Smashers. Ness, Toon Link, Bowser Jr., The Villager, Diddy Kong, and Kirby are all playing Mario Kart 8 and yelling at each other, except Kirby, who keeps shouting 'poyo'.

"Please tell me we are NOT going in there," I plead.

"That's a great idea. Let's not," She agrees, thank the gods.

The next set of doors we come across are large double-doors. I push one and Robin takes the other. What we see takes our breath away.

This is by far the biggest room we came through. It has replicas of all the battle stages and tons of equipment and items. We look through all the stages until I hear,

"You're going down, Pitstain."

"I don't think so, Pittoo."

Robin & I go into the next stage, Palutena's Temple (Omega), and see two angel teens—one is a brunette with a white tunic and a red gem and sky blue eyes, and the other has black hair with a black tunic, purple gem, and reddish eyes. Pit and Dark Pit are here.

**There's Chapter 2! Now go check out 3 because its up! And if anyone wants cookies, here: (::) (::)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello people! Here I am in the light of day-or maybe it's night for some of you. Whatever. Anywho, here's Chapter 3!**

CHAPTER THREE

We are only 10 feet away. We are about to leave them, but then Dark Pit calls,

"Hey, you looking for Queen Marth, Princess Another-Blue-Haired-Sword-User? I think she's at the beauty salon," And he snickers.

Robin gasps, and surprisingly, I fume. I storm over to him, my face the color of his crimson eyes.

"How DARE you call King Marth a girl! You have no idea how much his legacy has done for my people! That was extremely rude! And my hair color just runs in the family!" I exclaim. I seem to be a couple inches taller than him. Hopefully that's intimidating. But he just smirks, rolls his eyes, and replies,

"Methinks I touched a nerve there. Look, Princess. It was a joke. Don't get your tiara in a pretzel."

"You seem to have a tiara too, Kid. How'd you get the gold color of the leaves, with kiddie washable paint?" I shoot back. I think Dark Pit is taken aback by this, because he looked a bit surprised. I'm a bit surprised myself. Pit whistles and Robin snorts. Dark Pit glares at Pit, and if looks could kill, Pit would be a goner.

"You wanna go, Your Shitty Highness?!" He snarls. Wow, he must've been really angry.

"Let's do it, Goth Boy. Sorry, Pit"—I turn to the lighter angel—"this just got personal."

"It's cool. I actually really want to see this now," He says. Then some popcorn appears from the sky. "Wow! Thanks Lady Palutena!"

"Same. It'll be good to see his skills," Robin nods and takes some popcorn. "But hey, Luc," she pulls me aside.

"Mm-hmm?" I ask, kind of more focused on beating the crap out of this brat.

"A few things about Dark Pit—his arrows are a bit slower than Pits'. He's bit slower himself, so use that to your advantage, because you are much faster than everyone here. He may hit a bit harder, too, but I'm not positive. I'll be cheering you on for sure. Luci, you have to win. This guys' ego is already too big."

"Thanks. Let's go beat up an angel."

Dark Pit was only a few feet away. We still had 20 seconds till the match began. This brat stepped over the line—he made a very rude joke about my ancestor, made fun of me, and kind of insulted my title, PLUS he swore. I really don't like swearing. I'll let 'damn', 'ass', or 'hell' slide, but…that was too far. This is how I get myself vamped up for a fight—I think of all the bad things this person has done to me or my loved ones (Which wasn't too hard to do right now) and just aim it straight into my sword. I glance at Dark Pit. He's ripping his bow into two smaller swords over and over, probably pretending it's me. Only 5 seconds now. I am SO ready to do this.

3, 2, 1. Go!

Dark Pit runs at me with a battle cry and tries to strike. I dodge quite easily_. Maybe his anger is messing him up—unfocusing him._ I do a downward strike back at him and can't dodge fast enough. He grunts and recovers quickly, but now I dash at him, sword ready. I am about to strike again when a glowing yellow & blue shield blocks my attack. _Those must be the Guardian Orbitars, _I think to myself. I dodge away fast so he can't get a hit on me. Suddenly, I see a blur of metallic black and I get knocked backwards. _Counter it next time, Luc. That was his Electroshock Arm._ Dark Pit sees his opening to combo, but I get up and counter his next attack. Lucky for me, he thought he could pull off a charge attack. He flies back, and out of the corner of my eye, I see Pit give a thumbs up and runs out of the stage. I assume he'll be back. Dark Pit is up again and dashes towards me I decide to meet his attack with my own.

"Having fun yet, Snark Pit?" I say as our blades clash.

"I think you just spoke your last words, NEWcina," he says bitterly, and uses his Electroshock to try and 'surprise' me. I anticipate it and counter again. He lands with a thud but gets up immediately. _He's persistent. Well, let's see how he deals with a barrage attack._ I run at him. He tries to dodge but I go with him, following his every move. I see a small opening and strike quickly and fiercely. It doesn't launch very well, but it sure builds up lots of damage. I try to strike again, but he dodges and gets me in a grab. He hits a few times as I struggle, then back kicks me.

"That's what I did to Pit when I first met him," He smirks but gets right back into the action. I get up as fast as I can, but he tries to shoot me down with his bow. I am able to dodge all of them.

"'You're too slow', as Sonic would say," I taunt him. This time, I come up close enough so I can grab him. Then, just for him, I knee him where the sun don't shine.

"Ooooh!" I hear Pit grimace for his counterpart, meaning he's back. Meanwhile, Dark Pit lets out an angry squeak, and then I throw him to the side. I quickly get to him to look at his expression. He still looks defiant as ever.

"Too bad I have to win now. I could look at this for a long time." I say and look down on him. He scowls and says aggressively, "Just get it over with, Princess. It's gonna be the last time you win."

"Think what you want. But, if I have to be honest, nice job." He gapes at my actual compliment, but not for long. I smash him into the wall and hear a 'bing'. I'm pretty sure that means I won.

"And THAT'S why you don't insult me or the Hero-King." I hear really loud cheering from Pit and Robin, but they alone cannot possibly be that loud. I turn. Ike is back, but he is not with just Pit and Robin. The one and only Hero-King stands with him, pride in his eyes.

For me. For _my_ win.

I smile back at all of them and start to head their way, but then I realize Dark Pit has not gotten up yet. I run over to where I had smashed him to and kneel in front of him. His eyes are closed but he still has part of his scowl on his face. His head is lolled so his chin touches his chest. He's unconscious.

"Hey, Pit?" I call, "Could you come over here?"

He must have detected my concerned tone, because he races over and starts worrying.

"Can you tell how bad he's hurt? Is he unconscious? Is he going to be okay? Is—" I stop him there.

"Pit, he's going to be fine. He's just unconscious. I just wanted to tell you, that's all."

"Oh," he says sheepishly, and a bead of sweat rolls down his forehead, anime-style.

"Hey! I've got an idea!" He pipes up again. "Be back in a flash." And he sprints away again. I try to wake up his doppelgänger until Pit gets back with…whatever he needed to get. I call Dark Pits' name softly, I poke him (Which was slightly enjoyable), I even shake him a little (Even more enjoyable). Nothing seems to work. Then I see Pit, still sprinting and heading my way.

"I've got it!" He announces triumphantly. He's holding a small package of something above him. I must've looked puzzled, because he explains further. "These are called Darkside Skittles. They're Pittoos' favorite candy, and they have a strong fruity smell that'll hopefully get him up." Then he rips open the top dramatically and waves it…under Dark Pits' nose. At first, nothing happens, but soon enough his nose twitches and he blinks his pale crimson eyes open. He groans as he tries to sit himself up, and then he sees the candy.

"Are those…" His eyes grow wider, "Are those Darkside Skittles?"

"Uh-huh." Pit nods, handing his clone the fruity candy. He gobbles them up in an amazing fashion that I would NOT expect from a person like this. Then he finally sees me.

"Did you hear my…" I start.

"Yeah."

"So…?"

"Um…what do you mean?"

"Gods! Aren't you supposed to be the one with more common sense?"

"Princess, I'm not one for saying 'sorry' or 'thanks.' I never get compliments anyway, so there's no…need…" Then he realizes, and glares at me.

"Now you have to say it." I taunt him.

"Rrg. Fine. Thanks for that, I guess." He rolls his eyes, but his heart wasn't in it.

"There's a first time for everything." I smile. "So, are we over everything said earlier now?" I get up and extend my hand to him to get up. He sits there for a moment, considering. Then he smirks and says,

"Sure. Whatever. I'm going to beat you so hard next time though, so you better watch out." He takes hold of my hand and I pull him up, though he lets go as soon as possible.

"Oh, grow up Kid," I tease him as his face flushes the same shade as his own eyes. Once we are off the stage, Robin hugs me.

"Luci, you were so good! I knew you could beat him, I knew it!" She explodes.

"Can't…breathe…" I gasp out.

"Sorry…" She apologizes, "but I want you to meet Marth, the Hero-King."

BAM! There we go. Sorry for the many cliffhangers. They're just so fun... So review and (Hopefully) the next chapter will be here soon! BAI for now!


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo everyone! It's SSDNK here with Chapter 4! Last time, Lucina was juuust about to meet Marth until a cliffhanger...sorry...but here it is! Hope you enjoy!**

CHAPTER FOUR

"It's very nice to meet you Sir," I try a curtsey and I smile.

"Hey…I didn't get that…" Complains Ike.

"Well look who's talking, Mr. Mercenary," Marth himself chimes in. I glance at Ike, wondering what his reaction is based on our talk. He shrugs it off and it doesn't seem to bother him.

"FYI, Marth, I'm a Lord now. So hello, nice to meet you all, I'm Mr. Lord, not Mr. Mercenary." Ike says. We all chuckle over this.

"Back to Lucina," Marth gets us back on track. "It is very nice to meet you too. You may call me Marth, since we are related."

"Alright," I say, "but can I ask you something? Er, show you?"

"Certainly," Marth replies. I nod and tuck my hair into the back of my armored long shirt. I move my bangs so they cover almost all of my forehead. Like Marths'. Ike sort of gasps, but then covers his mouth quickly and pushes Marth next to me.

"Lucina…you look exactly like Marth. A teeny bit more feminine"—Marth elbows him—"but otherwise…" Ike trails off. I step so I am facing Marth.

"Yes, well, I'm supposed to look like you. I had to take your name for a while in order for my father not to know it was me from the future and to boost my peoples' hope in battle…and…if I did anything wrong, I'm s-so sorry…" I look at the ground, ashamed of myself.

"Lucina." Marth says. When I don't look up, he lifts my chin and looks me in the eyes. "Thank you."

"Wh-what?" I stammer.

"You just told me I am a sign of hope in your time. I couldn't be more honored and proud. I'm proud of you, Lucina. Just like your father must be." He smiles, and I try to as well, but I take in a sharp breath when something wet slips down my cheek.

Ike, probably feeling very awkward at the moment, says quietly, "Luci, its okay. Just hug already." And I feel Marth draw me into his embrace. Once I'm done hugging him, I hug Ike, which pleasantly surprises him.

"Thanks, Lucina."

"Thank you, Ike."

"For what?"

"I don't know. For being 'just you,' I suppose." And he draws me in a bit more.

"Now can we eat? I REALLY am in the mood for so—"

"Don't even," I cut Ike off.

"So you know already?" Marth asks me.

"Too well, too fast."

"Just like the rest of us," Marth sighs and I smile. All four of us walk to the dining hall down a long hall. Pit and Dark Pit left a bit before us, Pit saying he'll meet us at dinner, and went down a different hall. Finally we reach a rather large and tall door. Ike opens it for us.

"Whoa…" Robin says as we enter the dining hall. She definitely has a reason. It's huge, only second in size to the training room. It has large, circular tables with 8 chairs at each. The theme of the room is a maroon, with maroon walls and maroon tablecloths with gold embroidery.

"It's beautiful in here," I comment.

"Wait till you see the foo-ood!" Ike says in a singsong voice. Robin facepalms, I shake my head, and Marth just sighs. But he's exactly right. There's a ton of food and so many choices it's hard to pick one thing.

"Ooh…" Robin says in awe, "what to choose…it's so hard!"

After we look for a couple of minutes, we finally get something on our plates. Ike finally gets his long awaited chicken legs and a teeny bit of salad ("Always good to be healthy!"). Robin gets a juicy piece of steak with mashed potatoes and peas. Marth has an elaborate dish of lamb chops and broccoli rob. I have on my plate roasted dark-meat turkey with stuffing and green beans. I walk to the designated table Robin and I were invited to with her.

"This is going to be such a great…" I trail off to Robin when she pokes me and points at our table. Link is there and so is Pit, but to Pits' left…

Dark Pit smirks egotistically at me with a look that says, _Sup, Princess,_ and…I just can't stand it. It's so… ugh.

"He's so full of himself! It's disgusting! It's—" Robin cuts me off of my rant.

"Luci. Try to tolerate him, for Pits' sake. I'll try too. And you guys DID say you were over the things you said earlier to each other."

"It still stings…" I mutter. We reach the table, and we sit on the opposite side of the table from Dark Pit. Ike snags the seat to the left before Marth and grins at his triumph. Marth shoots me a look that says _please excuse him_ while he glares daggers at Ike, who just waves. I smile at their antics.

"You guys are weird…" I say, gazing at them.

"Yeah, they should just get a room already," Link jokes, which earns him lots of yelling from the two swordsman. He looks pleased with his result.

"That's not what I meant," I glance at Link. "But is that a long running joke you guys have?"

"Well," Link gleefully explains, "it started in Melee when Roy was here. Then it was Marth and Ike, since Roy had to leave. And so the shipping, as it's called, continues to this day. The End." He ends dramatically, which gets him scoffs, 'wow's, and 'gosh Link's.

"Okay then…" I say, having no idea how to respond to this crap.

"Sorry to drag you into this, guys," Ike apologizes to Robin & I. "Our green clad Christmas elf here just loves making us gay. I mean I don't have a problem with gays at all. They are AWESOME." He covers himself.

"I AM NOT A FRIKIN' ELF!" Link yells in defiance, which he gets a lot of 'um yeah you are's and 'just look, bro's. Robin sends me a sideways glance of confusion, saying, _Whaaa…? _I send her a look back saying, _Just roll with it_. I switch my gaze to Marth, who is just taking this all without a problem. I guess he's just used to it by now. Then I glance at Pit and Dark Pit. Dark Pit has a smirk on his face, loving the chaos, while Pit looks kind of uncomfortable. _Those two are really opposites,_ I think.

Robin and I have a great time at dinner and talk all evening with everyone, except Dark Pit, who is quiet most of the time. Not like I really want to talk with him, and even if I did, he probably wouldn't talk to me. After dinner it was time for dessert.

"This is ALMOST as good as the chicken," Says Ike, pointing to the serving table, which is now lined with sweets. Cakes, pies, cookies, chocolate—you name it, it was there. Ike & Link run over, shoving each other, and Marth follows, shaking his head.

"Do you want anything?" I ask Robin. "Because I do."

"Yeah, I'll get something. C'mon, Luc," She gets up from her chair.

"Okay. Those candies look really good too…"

Robin ends up with a simple slice of chocolate cake with a glass of milk to wash it down, while I get a slice of Black Forest cake. The guys (Except Marth, who has only two cookies and a small slice of vanilla cake) are a different story. Link has two shockingly large pieces of dark chocolate cake and five brownies, and Ike…wow. Ike has three pieces of pie, a slice of cake, two cookies, and a giant bowl of ice cream. Robin and I stare, wide-eyed, as he and Link magically clear their plates.

"Wh-what…wh-why…" Robin stutters, utterly amazed.

"HOW ON EARTH DID YOU EAT ALL OF THAT?!" I burst, stunned. "You'd be sick for weeks with just half!"

"Huh," Ike says. "I never really thought about it."

"Me neither," Link agrees. "I guess we have iron stomachs…?"

"I don't really understand them myself," Marth comments. "Link's been this way since Melee, when I first met him, and Ike's been like this since Brawl, too."

"Hey guys! Back!" Pit pipes up randomly. Apparently he had left to get dessert too, because his plate is also loaded. He has a lot for his size—a large piece of cake and two ice creams.

"…And he's just immortal, being an angel, so his appetite is a mystery as well," Concludes Marth.

"Yeah. Me and Ike love food!" Pit says cheerily and then Ike high-fives him.

"Maybe that's why Dark Pit doesn't have that much," I note. He only has a cookie and two packs of that candy that Pit showed me, the dark Skittles one. "He might only love certain foods while Pit loves all."

"That's a good observation," Robin nods. Pit continues to eat as the rest of us talk. Soon enough, it's time to leave.

"Wow, what time is it?" I ask.

"It's…" Link pauses dramatically, searching for a clock. "Eight thirty-five."

"Dinner must've been pretty long then."

"It was fun though. You guys are pretty cool," Ike says.

"Lucina somehow got humorous. She didn't get any jokes until she met you guys," Robin laughs and I poke her sharply.

"Really? I don't believe that. She's funny," Ike glances in my direction and smiles. I smile back.

The girls' wing is closer to the dining hall than the boys is, so me and Robin say farewell.

"See you all tomorrow. It was nice eating with you all," I say politely.

"Yes, it was fun," Robin agrees.

"Well bye, guys," Link does a small wave but then his eyes widen. "OH CRAP! I've got a date with Zelda in five minutes! Bye!" And he races down the hall.

"Link has a girlfriend?" I ask.

"Yep," Ike replies.

"No, it was more of a '_Link_ has a girlfriend?'"

"Oh. Yeah, that remains a mystery." He chuckles.

"Um," Robin says, "I'm going to go to my room. See ya, Luc."

"Okay, be there soon." I say, and she leaves.

"So…" I start to Ike.

"Are you going to sit at our table tomorrow? Because I—we'd want you back," Ike blurts suddenly, making me blush. Thank gods Marth had left, or poor Ike wouldn't have heard the end of that.

"Of course, Ike. It was fun today, so why would it not be tomorrow?" I answer.

"Right. So, um, see you tomorrow, Lucina."

"You can call me Luci. It's fine with me."

"Okay…Luci."

"Bye, Ike."

"See you."

We head our separate ways, and he might not know, but I saw his blush. I'm not sure if he saw mine.

**Awww! I thought that was cute, don't know 'bout you guys. See ya 'round with Chapter 5! Pleeeeease review!**


End file.
